It's Back
by acciotomfelton
Summary: How can I tell him? Yes, that’s right; the cancer is back. After 3 years of Chemotherapy, I finally stopped thinking ‘I can take it without chemo, I’m strong. I’m not a weakling.’ WELL GUESS WHAT, I am. How will I tell him if he asks how the test went?


How can I tell him? Yes, that's right; the cancer is back. After 3 years of Chemotherapy, I finally stopped thinking 'I can take it without chemo, I'm strong. I'm not a weakling.' WELL GUESS WHAT, I am. How will I tell him if he asks how the test went? Lately, these weeks I have been feeling dizzy, and my eyesight is getting worse. Well that's why; the tumour in my brain increased in size, reaching the optic nerve.

I went home to see my loving boyfriend, Sterling. "Hey, how did the check-up go, love?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from the back. I just let out a sigh, then he immediately shoots up, "It's back, isn't it?" I nod quietly, waiting for his reaction. He just kissed me passionately, as I kiss back. I mean what 23-year-old girl wouldn't want a kiss from her boyfriend for comfort? I knew this was Sterling's way of comforting me, since I had a crush on him I think since 8th grade. We were high school sweethearts. Then he tried pursuing his acting. He came out in 17 Again, Sonny, Starstruck and Elle. He was now 25, and he has this new movie coming out, The Lucky One, based on Nicholas Sparks' novel. I was so proud of him. Anyways, back to the cancer. "How bad is it?" he asks, sitting down on the couch. "It's spread to the optic nerve that's why I couldn't see clearly. And they also found a tumour on my lung." I said, comforting him by hugging him. "Hey, I'm going to be fine. The doctor said that I just need surgery." I let out. "Yeah, you are going to be fine. You know why?" He said, as he let out a small smile. "Why?" I said, rolling my eyes. "Because I'm pregnant." He knew how to cheer me up.

We literally were cracking up, and then I lie down on his lap, as he strokes my brown locks of hair. "Anyways, S." Yes, that's my nickname for him. "The surgery is on Friday, 2 days away... Hey, let's do something to cheer me up!" I say. I wanted to have as much fun as I can have, for all we know; this might be my last day. "Let's go to an amusement park! 6 Flags!" I said jumping in excitement. "Oh, you know I can't say no to you."

We headed for 6 Flags. We rode the "Joker's Jinx" which was too wild, apparently for Sterling. I had fun, I don't know about him. He was pale after riding the "Mind Eraser". So we decided to take a break off the rides and had a food trip. First, we ate Baby Jon's Donuts? Sterling had too much. Mama Tortilla's was next on our list. And boy, it was goooooood. We headed home, after riding more rides. I lay down on our bed, thinking what will happen to me the next day. Sterling kissed me on the check before he faced the other side and slept. Not too long after, I fell asleep. The next day, hey what do you know? I'm still alive. I think I'm going to make it to Friday. I crawl out of the bed, thinking that I should cook Sterling some breakfast, to calm him down from all the "stress" I'm giving him.

I made him waffles, French toast, and apple parfait. I put the food on a tray and bring it upstairs to the room. I see he is already awake, watching TV. His eyes widened when he saw me carrying the tray of food to him. "Good morning, love." I said putting down the tray before him. "Wow, what is all this, Hun?" he said, as I lay back down on the bed. "Just as simple thanks for putting up with me."

Before I could blink, it was Friday, surgery day. The doctors took me and all I remember was Dr. Jouré asking me to count from 10 backwards.

Sterling's POV

I waited really long. To kill some time, I decided to go to the cafeteria. I ate and came back to the waiting room. Soon enough, one of Demi's doctor's came out. "How was she in the surgery?" I asked with a worried look on my face. The doctor smiled, saying "She was great in the surgery. She's actually going to wake up any minute. Why don't you come with me?"

I follow the young, blonde doctor leading me to Demi's room. There was a doctor and Dr. Jouré standing next to Demi's bed. The other doctor, her name was Dr. Walsh. She looked at me, teary eyed, and walked out of the room. I come near Demi, sitting next to her bed. "Hey, Dem. Oh, you're not awake yet?" I look at Dr. Jouré and he seems to be having a problem talking to the blonde doctor. "Is she going to wake up any minute now?" I asked. The blonde doctor replied, "I'm so sorry," walking out of the room. "Wh- Why is she sorry? What happened to Demi?" I asked, stroking Demi's hand. "Dr. Walsh found her unable to breathe, putting her in a ventilator, and she made a mistake. This is why she is now in a coma." WHAT?! Demi in a coma?! "What?! So she's not going to wake up?" I thought to myself for a second. "Well, she can still breathe right? I can take her home like this." I said, not looking the doctor in the eye. "I'm sorry. Your girlfriend signed a contract that whenever she reaches a situation like this, she does not want to live depending on machines." He said tapping my shoulder. "We're going to have to unplug her." No, no, no. This cannot be happening to me. "Can you please just give me some time to say goodbye." I asked, pleading. The doctor left Demi and I alone.

I just sat there, telling Demi how our future was supposed to be, for a few hours. The doctor came back and he told me that it was time. I held Demi's hand and I was repeatedly saying "Please wake up, please wake up."

...................................................Flat line.

After 10 minutes on bawling, I heard a beep.

"Sterling?"


End file.
